La Cita
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Imagínate que yo no soy yo Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver. Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso Y te dibujo la luna en un trozo de papel Un amante improvisado misterioso apasionado Que te dio una cita en este hotel


**YUKIHANA-HIME:** Un nuevo one-shot de una pareja singular para mi, ya que normalmente no escribo de este anime.

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

 **LA CANCIÓN QUE FUE UTILIZADA EN ESTE ONE-SHOT TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Paso un mechón de cabello morado detrás de su oreja, sus ojos violetas miraban la noche que había llegado de manera lenta y dolorosa aquel día, como si en secreto se burlara de él. Suspiro, admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana una vez más, la luna que mostraba gran brillo dando luz a esa noche sin estrellas que le parecía tan fría y triste a comparación de la que viera semanas atrás, cuando toda su vida era envuelta en felicidad.

— El paisaje no cambia, es el corazón el que ha perdido su brillo...—se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de algunos minutos de ese modo, volteo a mirarse en el espejo de la habitación, encontrando reflejado a alguien que no era él, tan diferente física y emocionalmente al joven que todos sus amigos conocían, no obstante, para llevar a cabo su plan era necesario que se viera así.

Mientras contemplaba el reflejo escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por lo que reunió todo el valor y dignidad que aún tenía al momento de enfrentarse a su acompañante, al voltear se encontró con aquel hombre que lo había enamorado, que le había ilusionado para robarle su corazón y que él ingenuamente había entregado sin dudar. Y es que no podían culparlo, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado con aquel guapo hombre albino de ojos lila, cabello rebelde, piel clara, con un tatuaje en forma de picos debajo de su ojo derecho y portador de una sonrisa juguetona, actitud alegre, despreocupada, atento, cariñoso, amable y juguetón, más un mar de mentiras que pusieron falsamente el cielo a sus pies.

Todo un conjunto que lo había conquistado y lo había convertido en un títere en tres años, un títere al que podía manipular como quisiera sin que él se diera cuenta... al menos así fue, hasta hace unas noches atrás. Era por ese hombre que ahora podía decir que conoció la felicidad y la tristeza, el paraíso y el infierno... el amor y el odio. Era por ese hombre que había elaborado todo un plan para esa noche, para ese momento.

— **Pasa y siéntate.** —le sonrió a su invitado.

El albino le sonrió, pero no se movió de donde estaba junto a la puerta inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación. Buscando alguna irregularidad o peligro después de todo, había aceptado encontrarse con un desconocido minutos atrás cuando fue plantado por su amante en el bar de abajo. El peli-morado le había sonreído encantadoramente, él le había escrito en una servilleta unas cuantas palabras y minutos después el hermoso joven le había invitado a una habitación de un hotel cercano a pasar la noche.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —pregunto sonriente el más alto al oír la risa cantarina de su acompañante nocturno.

— Tu. —respondió el oji-violeta con voz dulce. — Tú y tu actitud tan defensiva. No muerdo... mucho. —sonrió insinuante.— **Tranquilízate, al fin ya estás aquí, que más te da.**

Mantuvo una actitud despreocupada para su compañía, intentando tranquilizar su nerviosismo y su tristeza internamente. Por un momento pensó en dejar atrás esa locura, dejarse de juegos y enfrentar la situación directamente, pero estaba seguro que caería una vez más en las garras de aquel hombre, en aquella red de palabras hermosas y juramentos falsos, que seguramente negarían todo lo dicho por Gokudera, aquel que le había confesado con gran pesar que el hombre que amaba le engañaba con cualquiera.

Su mejor amigo había jurado que no mentía, que su pareja y él habían descubierto por accidente a su amado saliendo de un motel con un otro. No solamente una vez, sino dos, además de encontrarlo en un bar en compañía de otros demasiado cerca como para ser solo amistades. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira o un malentendido, después de todo se habían jurado amor eterno, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un error. Era por eso que había hecho todo ese plan absurdo a palabras de su mejor amigo, pero que había resultado tristemente revelador.

Con tan simples palabras y no viendo alguna cosa sospechosa, el albino entro completamente a la habitación, colocando el seguro de la puerta, no tenía intención de irse de ese lugar por algunas horas en las que estaba convencido que podría jugar con aquella bella mujer. Jugar como todas las noches en que le inventaba a su prometido alguna reunión de trabajo o salida con sus amigos, algo que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad en esta ocasión, sus amigos debían encontrarse en la misma situación que él en ese momento o aun estar bebiendo en el bar. Se acercó lentamente a la joven mujer que lo estaba esperando, en una clara invitación a la cama.

— Eres hermosa. —declaro al tomar de la barbilla a la joven y abrazarla por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

— Fufu~... —rio levemente el más pequeño— Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy mujer, ¿tanto parezco una? —cuestiono con una sonrisa traviesa que ocultaba su tristeza, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto.

 ***Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, como no puedes darte cuenta de quién soy, ¿acaso nunca me miraste realmente? *** se cuestionaba a sí mismo, mientras seguía con su actuación con su acompañante.

— Oh, es una gran sorpresa. —sonrió aún más, ahora era totalmente su tipo— Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo diré que eres más hermoso que una.

— Oh, es bueno saberlo, pero creo que a las mujeres no les gustara escuchar eso.

— Nadie les dirá, ¿o sí? —roso los labios ajenos con los suyos, deseando a completar el beso de una vez.

— Tienes razón, nadie les dirá. —ambos se sonrieron, uniendo sus labios al fin y caminando completamente a la cama.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres peligroso? —le pregunto cuando el peli-morado quedo sentado en el borde de la cama.

— No, eres el primero, ¿por qué? —le cuestiono curioso, rosando sus labios con los ajenos una vez más.

— Tu bello rostro es un peligro. —el albino sonrió aún más. — Tu cabello morado es único y tus ojos son preciosos. Tu piel suave y blanca. —aspiro el aire muy cerca del cuello contrario—aroma a menta me fascina... Eres totalmente mi tipo.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón al oírle decir eso, después de todo lo vivido. Respondió el segundo beso de manera automática, conteniendo la lagrima en el borde de su ojo.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta el peligro?

— Como no tienes idea. —contesto con una gran sonrisa, manteniendo siempre su papel.

— Seguramente con esta hermosa cara, has seducido a millones de hombres o mujeres. Eres realmente peligroso. —se acercó a besarlo, un beso tranquilo que paso a ser más pasional rápidamente conforme recostaba al menor sobre la cama — ¿Sabes? Eres idéntico a un chico que conocí ayer. No serás su hermano menor ¿verdad?

Otra punzada, la misma frase con la que se acercó años atrás para hablarle por primera vez.

— Jajá, no te preocupes, no tengo hermanos. —soltó una risa juguetona, carente de felicidad— Por lo que no debes de preocuparte por un hermano celoso.

—Es bueno saberlo. Mi antigua pareja si lo tiene y créeme que su hermano es insoportable.

Estaba por quebrarse, realmente dolía. Cerro los ojos y no disfruto para nada la lluvia de besos que el albino esparció por todo su cuello y parte del hombro derecho.

— Hey, ¿porque las lágrimas? —el mayor se detuvo al sentir la humedad en las mejillas del menor debajo de él.

— Lo siento. Es solo que recordé también a mi antigua pareja, me hubiera gustado que él pensara como tu sobre mí. —sonrió ladinamente, limpiando rápidamente las tramposas lagrimas que escaparon. — Terminamos hoy en la mañana.

— ¿Aun lo amas?

El peli-morado se asustó cuando su compañero se alejó de él, pensó que todo había terminado y que había arruinado su propio plan. Por lo que intento una vez más reponer su error.

— Extraño su físico. —burlo un poco, con actitud despreocupada. — De amarlo no estaría en este momento aquí, contigo. No soy de los que buscan sacar un clavo con otro. Me gusta disfrutar la vida no amargarme por ella.

El mayor rio, disfrutando de la respuesta, por un momento pensó que la noche había terminado con un sabor amargo para él y un pequeño problema en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

— Buen lema. Y lo demás se puede arreglar muy rápido. —regreso a su postura anterior. — **Imagínate, que yo no soy yo. Que soy el otro hombre, que esperabas ver.**

El peli-morado rio, ocultando su gran pesar. Para olvidar aquella tristeza y concentrarse en su actuación decidido paso sus brazos por el cuello del más alto acercándose para besarlo. Un beso que le supo amargo y vacío, un beso a un desconocido por el cual lloraba. Un hombre al que no puede amar más porque le desconoce.

Ajeno a los sentimientos de su acompañante, el albino disfrutaba del intercambio, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo que le brindaría placer carnal en algunos minutos. Un cuerpo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de manera casi perfecta pero que podía justificar por su experiencia personal, su acompañante parecía bastante experimentado. Se separaron por falta de aire, no obstante, el mayor no se detuvo y comenzó a saborear el cuello y hombro ajeno a la par que con una mano comenzaba a desabrochar su propia camisa.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —pregunto juguetón al separarse un poco más para quitar su ropa.

El peli-morado le sonrió sugerente, divertido por la locura que su mente reflexiono segundos antes.

— Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría el día de hoy, no le hubiera creído.

— ¿"Esto"? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —le sonrió de regreso al no obtener un rechazo en su intención de despojar a su acompañante de la ropa superior.

— Que habría terminado con quien considere el amor de mi vida en la mañana y por la noche estaría con un desconocido...

— **Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso y te dibujo la luna, en un trozo de papel.** —aclaro jugando, recordándole el cómo le había invitado a pasar un buen rato, momentos atrás cuando intercambiaron miradas en el bar. — **Un amante improvisado, misterioso, apasionado, que te dio una cita, en este hotel.**

Despojándose por cuenta propia de su camisa y pantalones, gateo sugestivamente sobre la cama. Dejándose caer sobre su espalda y abriendo sus piernas en una clara invitación.

— **Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante.** —le ordeno sonriente. — **Y hazme el amor, como lo haces con esos amantes...**

El albino sonrió más que complacido, realizando rápidamente la petición del más joven. Sin demora apago la luz principal, dejando como único resplandor la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que daba justamente sobre la cama y por consiguiente sobre su compañía, brindándole una magnifica imagen del hermoso joven con el que pasaría la noche, una imagen de fantasía, su cabello morado y sus tranquilos ojos violetas adquirían un brillo místico.

El más joven poco a poco y bajo la mirada lila del albino se removió sobre la cama, incitando a su observador a hacerle compañía. Con paso tranquilo se acercó, quitándose el saco y desabotonándose la camisa, se subió a la cama posándose arriba del joven que le sonreía coquetamente.

El peli-morado acaricio con su mano la mejilla del mayor, sonriéndole antes de besarle. Usando con habilidad sus manos para despojarle de las prendas superiores, sintiendo directamente la piel ajena con las yemas de sus dedos, el peso de su compañía sobre su cuerpo. _***Te juro que hoy es la última vez que te burlas de mí, que me engañas...***_ pensó respondiendo al beso demandante que le daba el albino.

El beso era rápido y deseoso, el éxtasis en el albino se encendió a gran velocidad cuando el más joven separo sus labios e inicio una lluvia de besos al nivel de su oreja, un lugar que era sensible para él. Poso su mano en el muslo del joven, apretándolo levemente provoco que el contrario gimiera al sentir la piel fría del más alto.

— Tienes la piel fría. —comentó el menor jadeante.

El albino sonrió divertido al verlo retorcerse un poco más bajo su cuerpo. A modo de juego y continuando con el acto, paseo la punta de sus dedos por los muslos del joven, subiendo hasta las redondas y suaves nalgas que no dudo en apretar con fuerza, haciendo que el menor se removiera e hiciera un ruidito ahogado con la garganta al besarle nuevamente de manera demandante, deseaba hacer que dejara de pensar en algo más que no fueran ellos dos solos en ese momento. Quería disfrutar de esa noche, a diferencia de sus anteriores amantes, esa noche se topó con un pequeño que era de su gusto completamente. Siguió manoseando el trasero del menor que sacaba leves gemidos en medio del beso.

— Hey, mis nalgas no son una pelotita antiestrés para que las aprietes. —murmuro sin aire después de romper el beso con urgencia, necesitaba aire.

— Pero realmente dan tentación de apachurrarlas por ser tan suaves. —dijo burlón— Hace tiempo que no toco un apetecible trasero como el que tienes. — Y no sé tú, pero yo creo que mi estrés ha disminuido. Gracias.

El más joven gimió fuertemente cuando el cuerpo sobre el simulo una embestida. Hacía casi un mes que no tenía una actividad como esa, por lo que realmente se podía decir que estaba necesitado y para empeorar su estado su acompañante había estado tocando su cuerpo a su antojo, tocando por accidentes varias zonas sensibles para él.

El albino se agacho para empezar a besar aquella tentativa piel que tenía su compañero, era suave, blanca y recordaba a la nieve. El menor miraba el techo, disfrutando de las acaricias de su pareja, recordando todas las noches que pasaron así. Pero que poco a poco dejaron de existir, el albino ya no regresaba a casa y cuando lo veía olía a diferentes perfumes. Siempre que pregunto o tenía la misma respuesta, seguramente se deba a los perfumes de las mujeres que asistían a la cena de negocios, nunca sospecho... no, más bien nunca quiso sospechar, quería aferrarse a su vida feliz. Nunca quiso abrir los ojos ante las pruebas, colocándose una venda creada de las mentiras de ese hombre.

¿Cuántas veces le mintió? ¿Cuántas veces le engaño? ¿En qué momento su vida se volvió así? Su pareja siendo infiel y él mintiéndose a sí mismo.

 ** _*Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta...*_** pensó el menor al ver el saco del contrario tirado en el suelo cerca de la cama y de uno de sus bolsillos se asomaba una carta, aquel pequeño pedazo de papel en donde escribía el nombre del hotel y el número de habitación donde le esperaba después de salir del bar.

Después de que Gokudera y Yamamoto le dijeran lo que sucedía con su pareja, no tuvo más opción que pedir la ayuda de a quien consideraba un segundo padre, su tío Reborn, aquel que le acogió cuando viajo hasta Italia para continuar sus estudios, en la universidad de sus sueños había conocido al hombre que considero el amor de su vida.

Byakuran Gesso, el príncipe de muchos en la universidad se le había acercado interesado en el nuevo alumno de intercambio de Japón. Fueron meses de salidas de amigos, años de noviazgos y semanas de compromiso. Cuando Byakuran le pidió matrimonio estúpidamente se creyó el hombre más feliz del mundo; tenía una gran familia, buenos amigos, un futuro brillante como sucesor de su abuelo y con el novio más perfecto del mundo. Pobre iluso. Pobre ingenuo.

Fue de ese modo que con Reborn reservo una habitación de aquel hotel de baja reputación, cerca del bar en que sus amigos habían visto a su pareja con otros. Fue fácil provocar una discusión con su novio esa mañana al reclamarle su falta de atención a los asuntos de la boda, fue fácil insinuarle a los amigos de su pareja que habían peleado por lo que debían consolarlo, llevarle de fiesta para que ambos tuvieran un tiempo para pensar, fue sencillo ir con su amiga más cerca para que le ayudara a cambiar su apariencia, fue fácil ingresar a ese bar y esperar a su pareja, lo que no fue fácil fue verle alardear de sus conquistas del mes con sus amigos, no fue agradable coquetearle como si fueran desconocidos y mucho menos fue feliz cuando aquel, que juraba amarle, sobre todo, aceptaba la invitación de un desconocido.

Dolió en toda su alma el simple hecho de que su amado estaba más que dispuesto a brindarle caricias, cariño y placer a alguien más cuando a él se lo negaba con varias excusas desde hacía meses. Fue destructivo cuando a pesar de los años de relación, su novio no noto nada similar. _***Han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa, y es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro...*** _Todo completamente cierto, su corazón dolía al verificar la verdad, al ser testigo completo del engaño. Durante todo el día, deseo de todo corazón que su prometido no se presentará esa noche al bar, a divertirse en compañía de alguien más y que, por el contrario, le buscara para arreglar la tonta discusión que provoco durante la mañana. Mas no fue así. **_*_ _...Pero te dejo y me marcho... para siempre. *_**

—Ahh...

Gimió al sentir como el cuerpo del mayor se frotaban contra el suyo, no sabía en qué momento el más alto se había despojado completamente de su vestimenta, dejándolos completamente desnudos sobre la cama. Byakuran besaba cualquier porción de piel que tuvieran al alcance, causando la gran variedad de gemidos que el menor soltaba. A oídos del mayor eran exquisitos, por lo que decidió tomar ambas erecciones con su mano izquierda y empezar a frotarlas a la vez con un ritmo rápido, mientras con su mano derecha pedía al peli-morado que los humedeciera. El contrario acato la orden, empezando a lubricarlos como si de un dulce se tratara.

— Eres perfecto. —murmuro el albino bastante excitado. — Tan apetecible...

El deseo reflejado en los ojos del mayor, la poca delicadeza con la que frotaba ambas erecciones, así como las palabras subidas de tono y sucias que le dedico mientras chupaba con bastante fuerza sus pezones fue algo nuevo para él. Su novio nunca había sido de ese modo, siempre fue dulce, cariñoso durante sus encuentros. Desconocía al hombre que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Ese nuevo pensamiento lo hizo sentir sucio, asqueroso. Sentimientos que provocaron que de un momento a otro sintiera el impulso de terminar con eso. De empujar al mayor y llorar.

 _ **-Imagínate, que yo no soy yo. Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver...-**_

Las palabras dichas por su compañero resultaron ser su salvavidas. Si, tal vez ese hombre sobre él no era a quien amaba, pero podía imaginarle como tal. Sería fácil evocar el recuerdo de aquel hombre que robo su corazón. No tardo en volver a sentirse excitado, deseoso de lo que sucedería. Continúo gimiendo y jadeando por las caricias y sensaciones provocadas a su cuerpo. Cuando el albino supo que ambos estaban en su límite, se detuvo, escuchando un gemido de reproche de su acompañante, haciéndolo sonreír.

— ¿Por... porque...?

— Fufufu~ —rio levemente— Aun no es momento...

— Sádico.

— Como no tienes idea, cachorro. —tomo nuevamente sus erecciones entre su mano, comenzando todo de nuevo.

Solo que en esta ocasión le beso demandantemente a la par que jugueteaba con su entraba con los dedos humedecidos. Siempre que parecía que iban a terminar el mayor se detenía, renovando todo después de introducir un dedo más en su interior, aumentando el ritmo haciendo que el éxtasis llegara a puntos inalcanzables para en el último segundo parar abruptamente, riendo por las protestas del menor que morían cuando todo comenzaba. Eso era un juego para él.

— Próxima... vez que... lo hagas, te golpeo...—le dijo extasiado pero enojado con el contrario, estaba cansado y su parte baja dolía por no ser capaz de ser liberada.

— Hahaha, así que tenemos a un cachorro de león. —le dijo sonriente.

 _ **Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso...**_

 _ **Y te dibujo la luna, en un trozo de papel...**_

 _ **Un amante improvisado, misterioso, apasionado,**_

 _ **que te dio una cita, en este hotel.**_

— Date la vuelta. —ordeno el oji-lila.

El menor obedeció, apoyando los codos en la almohada. Byakuran agarró las hermosas caderas de su compañero nocturno para mantenerlas en alto y lamió con un ligero toque de infantilidad, al igual que lamería un niño un helado, desde los testículos hasta la apretada entrada que ya estaba bastante dilatada por sus dedos.

Hizo presión para adentrar su lengua, teniendo que sujetar más firmemente el cuerpo de su acompañante, que se removió y soltó un fuerte gemido al notar la húmeda intrusión. Continúo frotando el miembro del más pequeño con una mano, escuchándolo gemir y pedir que le dejara venir, deseo que le concedió después de tanto.

Al liberar su esencia estuvo a punto de caer sobre la cama de no ser por las manos del mayor que le sonrió. Su mente había quedado en blanco por un momento, había soportado bastante que cuando al fin termino, fue lo más placentero que había sentido desde hacía mucho. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero al fin libre de una presión que desconocía. Los rastros del orgasmo que tuvo bloqueaban casi por completo sus pensamientos, por lo que le fue un poco difícil entender las palabras de su acompañante.

— Esto apenas comienza.

 ** _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante._**

 ** _Y hazme el amor, como lo haces con esos amantes._**

 ** _Te juro que hoy es la última vez_**

 ** _Que te burlas de mí, que me engañas._**

Rodeó el estómago ajeno con un brazo, pegándose completamente a su espalda. Asegurándose de que lo tenía firmemente agarrado, empezó a lamer desde la nuca, el cuello y los hombros al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de reanimar su miembro, algo que no le fue difícil ni le tomo mucho tiempo. Su compañero parecía más sensible después de su primera liberación. Cuando lo creyó suficiente, se adentrando en su estrecho interior lentamente, disfrutando del calor y la estreches que le recibió tan fácilmente.

El menor apretó los dientes y la almohada que se encontraba entre sus brazos, hacía mucho que no se sentía invadido, tanto desde que su interior era llenado. Sentir a su pareja entrando en él era un gran placer. Era una sensación que lo embriagaba y lo obligaba a olvidar todo lo que no fuera el placer de saberse y sentirse unidos.

— Se... esta... muy apretado... y resbaladizo... aquí. —jadeó contra su oído de forma sucia cuando entro por completo.

El peli-morado movió sus caderas para atrás en un intento para acomodar la intrusión, tensando sus músculos para hacerle gemir tal como sabía que le gustaba. Seguramente los dedos del albino dejarían una marca en sus cinturas a causa de la fuerza que aplico cuando su miembro fue apretando placenteramente en el interior del menor.

 ** _Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta._**

 ** _Han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa_**

 ** _Y es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro,_**

 ** _Pero te dejo y me marcho, para siempre._**

— Muévete. —suplico de manera inconsciente, solo deseoso de sentir a quien amaba en su interior.

— Así... Suplícamelo así...

El oji-lila salió un poco solo para volver al interior en una embestida, tirando de las caderas de su socio en esa noche. El menor oculto su rostro en la almohada para acallar el grito placentero que le provocaba el ser penetrado, una y otra vez, alzando su cadera aún más haciendo para que la penetración fuera más profunda, más fuerte y para que alcanzara su próstata.

— Más… ¡Hmm!... Mas... Mas rápido… por favor...—pedía, siendo obedeció por el contrario quien no podía sentirse mejor.

Aumentando el movimiento todo lo que podía; profundizando más y más, mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda del menor todo lo que podía, soltando suspiros calientes que golpeaban la oreja del joven de cabellera morada.

 ** _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante_**

 ** _Y hazme el amor, como lo haces con esos amantes._**

 ** _Te juro que hoy es la última vez_**

 ** _Que te burlas de mí, que me engañas y me hieres._**

Las manos de Byakuran se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna de su amante, acariciando la erección de este, quien apenas si podía contener los gemidos. No iba a poder aguantar más con los juegos del contrario, contraía su entrada inconscientemente en cada embestida tal como sabía que su amante disfrutaba, después de todo Gesso se había encargado de enseñarle a él, un joven puro lo que más le gustaba en la intimidad. El albino gruñía y jadeaba de placer, su amante nocturno era mejor de lo que esperaba. En una fuerte embestida, el albino alcanzó el orgasmo en el interior del menor que lo siguió en el éxtasis derramándose sobre las arrugadas sábanas de la cama una segunda vez, levantando la cabeza dejo escapar un escandaloso y vulgar gemido.

 _ **Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta**_

 _ **Han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa**_

El albino se dejó caer agotado sobre la espalda del otro y a su vez, ambos sobre la cama. Daban grandes bocanadas de aire fresco intentando regular su respiración, para los dos había pasado mucho tiempo que no sentían un encuentro de esa naturaleza tan satisfactorio. Cuando el mayor recuperó el aliento, salió despacio del interior del menor y se dejó caer a su lado. Estaba por abrazarle por la cintura y brindarle una lluvia de besos sobre la parte de sus hombros cuando el oji-violeta se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y mirándole directamente a sus ojos lilas. Le sonrió levemente, ya que estaba más que dispuesto a continuar con una ronda más por esa noche.

El pelimorado le sonrió también de lado, más que feliz al pensar que más pronto que tarde se encargaría de borrarle esa alegría, le mostraría que todo aquello fue una trampa y que todo había llegado a su fin. Sin mucho reparo y lleno de valor, se levantó completamente de la cama, dejando que por su entrada saliera aquel liquido blanquecino perteneciente del albino y muestra de lo que habían hecho, dejando que recorriera sus muslos, dándole una exquisita escena al mayor que miraba el espectáculo desde la cama.

— ¿Adónde vas mi pequeño cachorro?

— Me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —aclaro el menor.

— Oh, que frio. Así que soy solo una aventura de una noche para ti. —dijo fingiendo tristeza.

— Como yo lo soy para ti. —camino de espaldas al mayor, buscando sus ropas

— Y yo que pensé que podíamos divertirnos un poco más.

— Siento desilusionarte, pero fue más que suficiente para mí.

— Al menor puedes darme tu número telefónico para repetir. —sonrió insinuante.

— No lo creo. No me gusta la idea de ver el pasado. Después de esta noche, no nos volveremos a ver. —se encamino al baño de la habitación sin mirarle a la cara— Fue la última noche. —susurro para sí mismo.

Se adentro al baño sin decir nada más, y sin recibir ningún comentario del contrario, para ambos esa noche de pasión había llegado a su fin. Al cerrar con seguro la puerta, se acercó al espejo y con cuidado se quitó la peluca que por suerte no se le había caído, durante unos minutos en el encuentro pensó que se caería o que Byakuran se la quitaría por jalarlo, pero gracias a los dioses no fue así. Al retirar el cabello artificial se dejó ver su alborotado y rebelde cabello castaño, ese que según su viejo amor era precioso. Con cuidado se quitó los pupilentes de sus ojos, mostrando sus acaramelados ojos.

Sonrió, sin duda ese era él, su verdadero ser. No le gusto fingir ser alguien más, pero esa noche era especial para decir adiós. Esa noche dejaría todo atrás y comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de aquel hombre que le daño. De cierta manera se sentía complacido, restaurado y satisfecho, por otra parte, se sentía sucio, dolido y triste, pero de corazón esperaba que con ese asunto solucionado fuera más rápido dejarlo atrás.

Se adentro a la regadera para poder librarse de la sensación de suciedad y también sacar de su interior el semen del albino, una vez logrado salió para vestirse, lo más probable es que su compañero no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro o en caso contrario era probable que estuviese sentado en algún lugar de la habitación comiendo malvaviscos. Suspiro, preparándose para lo que venía. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo, debía quitar su expresión de infelicidad, golpeo con sus manos sus mejillas colocando su mejor sonrisa, se armó de valor al momento de salir.

Al escuchar la puerta del baño ser abierta Byakuran volteo a ver a su acompañante para molestarlo un poco y convencerlo de tener una segunda ronda sin embargo todo pensamiento murió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que atravesaba la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al igual que su boca, además de que el malvavisco que estaba en su mano cayo junto a la bolsa. No podía ser verdad.

— ¿Que sucede, Byaku? —hablo con burla— ** _¿Fue una gran sorpresa para ti, hallarme en el cuarto en lugar de tu amante? Palideciste y te pusiste muy nervioso de repente._**

— ¿Tsu... Tsuna...yoshi? —cuestiono entre tartamudeos.

No podía creer lo que sucedía. No. Se negaba a los hechos. Su prometido estaba allí, frente a él como si nada malo pasara, saliendo del mismo lugar en donde minutos atrás su amante nocturno había entrado. Su respiración se aceleró un poco, pero intento mantener la compostura al aceptar la verdad; Tsunayoshi le había tendido una trampa. Y es que tal vez sonaría estúpido y tal vez lo fuera, pero por un microsegundo pensó en una posibilidad absurda, Tsuna había entrado por la ventana del baño y había noqueado a su compañero de noche, saliendo a su encuentro. Si, era estúpido si lo razonaba, pero incluso eso sonaba mejor a pensar que su amante nocturno, aquel con el que disfruto esa noche era el mismo hombre al que había mantenido engañado por años.

— ¿Byakuran? ¿Porque esa cara? ¿Acoso no estas feliz de verme? —cuestiono con fingida felicidad.

El castaño observo como el contrario se levantaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, tan impresionado como mirarías a un fantasma.

— ¡Oh, ya se! —su voz era juguetona— ¿Esperabas que saliera tu amante para un segundo revolcón?

— Tsunayoshi... no, no es lo...

— No es lo que pienso... Lo sé...—le interrumpió con una sonrisa. — Es lo mismo que siempre me dices. —su rostro se tornó serio— Tus palabras son inservibles, Byakuran. —respiro profundo— Tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que sucedió aquí. Tú te acostaste conmigo pensando que era alguien más.

— ¿Sin saber que no eras tú? —forzó una risa— Claro que desde el inicio...

— ¡Cállate! —demando en alto— Deja de perder el tiempo en mentiras. —negó con la cabeza— Debí haber confiado más en mi celoso hermano, ¿no crees? En todas esas veces que me dijo que no me convenías.

 ** _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante_**

 ** _Y hazme el amor, como lo haces con esos amantes._**

 ** _Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro_**

 ** _Pero me marcho para siempre, para siempre._**

— Tsunayoshi, perdón. —le dijo acercándose a él. — Me equivoque, pero solo ha sido hoy... La pelea de esta mañana me dejo dolido... Tú sabes que yo te amo...

— Wao~ que gran amor me tienes Byakuran si me engañas a la primera cada vez que tenemos una discusión tan ridícula como la de hoy. —le dijo con sarcasmo, alejándose un poco para que el contrario entendiera que no quería tener más contacto con él. — Ya te dije que dejaras las mentiras...

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no...

— No solo ha sido hoy. Sé de todas tus relaciones. —podía mentir, todo estaba a su favor.

El albino se detuvo ante la acción de acercarse, miraba con gran preocupación al castaño que por mucho que sonreía sus ojos reflejaban lo decepcionado que estaba de él. Forzaba a su cerebro buscar una solución del aprieto, no podía y se rehusaba a que esos juegos nocturnos terminaran con la relación que pensaba mantener con el castaño. Se negaba a perder el estilo de vida que había mantenido por ya varios años.

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que, a pesar de llevar nuestros años, no identifiques mi caligrafía, que no reconozcas mi voz, que no reconozcas mi cuerpo. —las lágrimas forzaban su camino que el mismo bloqueaba, no le daría el gusto de verle llorar. De ver su dolor. — ¿Como es posible que a pesar de que lo único que hice para ocultar mi identidad fuera cambiar el color de mi cabello y ojos no lograras saber que era yo? ¿A quién has estado mirando hasta hoy?

Mientras hablaba el castaño saco de una bolsa de su pantalón un anillo bastante hermoso y fino que dejo en un mueble cercano a la puerta. Había pasado de largo a su ex-pareja, eso era el final.

— Fue un placer conocerte, Byakuran...—quito el seguro de la puerta— Adiós.

 _ **Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta**_

 _ **Han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa**_

 _ **Imagina que soy tu mejor amante**_

 _ **Hazme el amor y luego adiós.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **YUKIHANA: Les he traído esta singular pareja por petición de algunas amigas. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
